Wildmutt
Wildmutt (ワイルドマット, Wairudomatto) is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vulpimancer from the planet Vulpin. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor (Ben): Dee Baker (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Ben as Wildmutt Wildmutt appears to be a huge (the size of a car), orange dog with no eyes, ears, nose, or tail. His teeth are very defined and stick out of his mouth. Wildmutt has no eyes, instead using his sense of smell and hearing, which are aided by three gill-like nostrils located on each side of his neck. Wildmutt wears a brace with the Omnitrix symbol on his left shoulder. Four year old Wildmutt looks very similar to his ten year old self, but a lot smaller and thinner. Jason as Heatblast Jason's Wildmutt has black lips, his forearms are a bit bigger than Ben's Wildmutt and he now wears a green and white collar which contains the Hypetrix symbol. Ben 10,000 as Wildmutt At 30 years old, Wildmutt has grown larger. He has stripes on his back and has sprouted a tail. His appearance has shifted to a more feline form. Wildmutt wears the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead. Attributes: Gallery File:Wildmutt_BTNR.png|Jason as Wildmutt. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family *Wildmutt (RAT Timeline) *Dog-Nabbit Neutral Rivals Enemies Weapons and Abilities Wildmutt has a superb sense of smell. Due to him not having any eyes, his "vision" is made up of a dull 3D mapping of where his scents originate. Wildmutt can track almost anything and anyone by their scent. Wildmutt has superhuman strength, as he can rip off the roof of a car with ease. Wildmutt has enhanced agility that allows him to run, jump, as well as climb at a superhuman rate. Wildmutt can dig deep craters at a fast speed. Wildmutt is a quadruped, however he is capable of standing on his hind legs, and he can punch, somewhat awkwardly, by doing this. Wildmutt could release a sonic attack capable of stunning enemies. Powers Abilities *'Enhanced Agility': *'Sharp Teeth': *'Sharp Claws': *'Quill Projection': *'Enhanced Smelling': *'Enhanced Hearing': *'Enhanced Digging': *'Enhanced Speed': *'Wall Climbing': Strength level *'Enhanced Strength': Weaknesses Wildmutt can't talk. Instead, he communicates through a combination of barking and snarling. Due to this, it is extremely difficult for anyone to understand him. Wildmutt's senses are very sensitive, making him vulnerable to anything that can overwhelm his senses such as a high-pitched sound or a strong smell. Wildmutt's lack of eyes makes him completely dependent on his other senses (mainly olfactive). When infected with a cold, Wildmutt's nostrils (on the sides of his neck) get blocked by mucus, making him unable to smell or hear and rendering him essentially "blind". In addition, his fur color seems to "decrease" from its vivid orange to a pale yellowish-orange tone, and his lips and claws turn from black to a sickly dark green hue. Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See Also Notes & Trivia * According to Dwayne McDuffie, Vulpimancers do have a language, but it is too difficult for Universal Translators to translate. Wildmutt doesn't know it. * Wildmutt's name in the Croatian version of the cartoon, "Psina", means "Great Dog", but the same word is sometimes used to name several sharks, especially the Great white shark, which sometimes caused naming confusions between him and Ripjaws. * Wildmutt has a very similar concept to the Doom 3 version of the "Pinky" Demon enemy: both are canine-esque beings whose faces display no visible eyes or noses, walk on all fours, roar loudly and have massive powerful jaws with huge pointy teeth sticking out. Category:Vulpimancers Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Omnitrix Aliens